cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Joskey Kail
Children Living at the temple of Kiry,Joskey was a really funny kid who likes to play and to laugh.He lived at Fuiir,a little village who was popular because of his farms.He admired the jedi and particulary the Jedi Master Kenobi.Because he is an excellent diplomat.His dream was to become a great peacekeeper and to become a jedi like Master Kenobi. Skills with a lightsaber? Joskey goes at a trainning to the temple of the town and the trainning was to dual with a lightsaber.So he won the Challenge and (The winner had an invitation to become an initiate) He got the visit of a Republic Cruiser.A jedi got out of the ship and started to talk to joskey.He told him taht he is a master jedi sent by Obi wan Kenobi.The jedi had to take joskey and then leave with him to Coruscant. Leaves Kiry Joskey left Kiry with the new''' 'master who became now his new Mentor.When he was young,joskey trained ''to the' Sentotiûû Art'.This technique is used for the people with one saber.He left his familly and his love to go and be a Peacekeeper but it was his dream. Padawan Joskey became a padawan and the one of The gread master ,Rossi Belth.This jedi was really severe and strict.But he could be kind.He'd never told a good thing to Joskey because his goal was to become strong. Duals against the Jedi Council 2 Years Later,it was the tournament time.So now i had to dual some high jedi members.So it was a hazard choice.So now he challenged Master Kenobi.So it was a really great dual That Joskey won. image20130921-15-45-54.jpg image20130921-15-46-19.jpg image20130921-15-46-23.jpg image20130921-15-46-28.jpg image20130921-15-46-04.jpg image20130921-07-52-26.jpg And he really won but it was an amzaing victory.After this victory,he became a Jedi Knight.He has 23 years old.After a few mission he could have a specialization.So he choiced to be a Jedi Sentinel peacekeeper and guardian.So now he became a Jedi Knight and he now could change his lightsaber. |Content2 = Intelligent,good,Kind,he is the perfect exemple of the diplomat.He trainned himself abou16 years as a padawan.He is such of calm and he anytime think that the things are boring.But when he fight,He is really fast that the blood dont affect his skin.He is a master in the arts of the plans.His troopers respect him and he respect his trooper.He have his own code of honor and he dont really cares about the hierarchy.WWhen he fight,he is severe and focus on his duty.A day an enemy that he was trying to kill about 10 days,saved his life so he let the criminal get away.Joskey Kail is rare jedi who don't think that the Jedi Order is totally clean.And he think that the sith have good things too.But he will never say that to the order because they will ban him.After the order 66 he was the only one who said that mabye it was 'justified. Relations The clones The Clone Troopers.Joskey is someone who normally dont show his emotions but when someone try to attack his men he become really Upset' The jedi council He does not cares about all this.He only care about Obi-was Kenobi,Kit-fisto,Master Ginn and Master Yoda.He dont care about the rans and the sit at the high jedi council.When someone ask him to do somethin he do it and its all. The mandalorians He met some mandalorians and became little bit friends with them. Joskey Joskey is the brother of Joskey Kail.He took care of him when they were young and then he became king of kiry.So he do carefull to his brother and when he met him 20 years later,he was really happy. Skull squadron Emilx Nightcaster was the Leader of the Skull squadron.He respect her and was honored to be in her unit. |Title3 = Aptitude and skills |Content3 = Joskey is a member of the guardian but of the elites guardians so he is a jedi with a really great power of the force and a really good skills.He is a a special jedi because he everytime look's bored.Just like his little brother Joskey.He have an attitude like if he is totally conscient of his power and of his strengt and it has not limit.He's Of course powerfull because he Killed 13 sith on his own and he earn the title of ''Sith Killer.With his Orange Sword.he instore the fear and the peace in the country of the republic and he have a total loyaty to the Jedi Council.He is a jedi who dont really gives his opinion.Joskey is a Swordsman exception,Note that the Joskey, who trains hard, is the One of the only jedi in the order that is witnessed by the current drive. We saw terribly heavy lifting in all possible ways, doing pushups on a finger with these masses on the feet, in the swim topless or meditate for hours iced water. Through this long and arduous training,he became able to match with Jedi Master Yoda.One day,A sith lord almost killed him and his friends.They were all incounscious.So Joskey asked to the sith to take the pain of his friend.So the Sith lord took the pain of his friend and put it on Joskey. He is an Optimist guy but he dont really like the people who does joke's when they are suppose to train and he will even get Upset.}} Category:Male Characters Category:Kiry army Category:Jedi Category:Republic Category:Kiry army elite Category:Joskey fett Category:General Category:Sergeant Category:ARC Trooper Category:Clone Troopers Category:Jedi Knight Category:Mandalorian Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Temple Category:Leader